


Całusek

by snuwflak



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuwflak/pseuds/snuwflak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co zrobi Sebastian, kiedy dostanie nietypowe polecenie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Całusek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kisse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26354) by shizuke. 



> betowała piorunia.

Sebastian spojrzał na dzwoniący dzwonek. Panicz znowu czegoś chciał. Lokaj westchnął i odszedł do stołu. Jego pan zawsze czegoś żądał. Sebastian miał nadzieję, że tym razem będzie to coś interesującego, bo robienie tego samego przez wieczność nudziło go. Zapukał przed wejściem do gabinetu Ciela, tak, jak nakazywała etykieta.

– Czegoś potrzebujesz, paniczu? – zapytał, podchodząc do mahoniowego biurka i stając naprzeciwko Ciela.

– Daj mi całuska – zażądał Ciel, nie podnosząc wzroku znad papierów.

Sebastian uniósł brwi. Zastanowił się, czy może sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem jego uszy nie są zalepione woskiem, ale stwierdził, że to byłoby co najmniej niegodne. Zamiast tego poprosił, by Ciel powtórzył.

– Nie słyszałeś co powiedziałem? – zapytał zdenerwowany Ciel. – Powiedziałem, żebyś dał mi całuska.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd Sebastian dołączył do obsługi rodu Phantomohive, odpowiedział z drżeniem:

– Nie mogę?

Ciel otworzył szerzej oczy w zdumieniu i spojrzał – naprawdę spojrzał – na Sebastiana. Lokaj zrozumiał sowią mimikę, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nie odmówił niczego paniczowi. Ale to… to wydawało się zbyt absurdalne, by nie odmówić.

Młody panicz miał prawie trzynaście lat; o wiele za mało, by móc mówić o dojrzałości. Nie, żeby Sebastian wątpił w jego dojrzałość. Był od tego daleki. Ale pocałunek to coś w rodzaju rytuału, prawda? I jego panicz poprosił właśnie _jego_. _Mężczyznę_! _Demona_ na dodatek! Sebastian znał  wszystkie aspekty związku dwóch mężczyzn, ale przecież niemożliwe było to, że młody panicz je znał, czy chociaż czuł się komfortowo w obliczu homoseksualizmu, w tak wczesnym wieku, bez żadnego przykładu…

… a może znał?

Sebastian przygryzł dolną wargę. To była bez wątpienia bardzo pesząca i alarmująca sytuacja.

Ciel zmarszczył tak bardzo brwi, że pomiędzy nimi powstała głęboka zmarszczka.

– To śmieszne – oznajmił. – Sebastianie, rozkazałem ci, żebyś dał mi całuska.

Sebastian obawiał się, że może do tego dojść, ale rozkaz to rozkaz. Jeśli panicz będzie potem żałował,  to nie będzie to wina Sebastiana. Lokaj nie może przecież nie posłuchać rozkazu.

Przysunął się do biurka; jego waga zmusiła go do zgięcia się. Chwycił Ciela za podbródek, uniósł do góry, tak, by jego usta były idealnie wyeksponowane do pocałunku. Sebastian westchnął, nakazując paniczowi _rozluźnić_ się. Wyczuł spięcie Ciela, zobaczył szeroko otwarte oczy i źrenice rozszerzające się w niewymownym szoku. Poczuł, jak Ciel zacisnął swoje małe dłonie na jego kołnierzyku i odepchnął go od siebie. Sebastian wyrwał się, zaskoczony i speszony.

– Co to było?! – zapytał Ciel.

– Pocałunek – powiedział Sebastian po prostu.

– Chciałem całuska…

– I dałem ci go.

– …ale ciastko. Słyszałeś o takich ciastkach, prawda? Są jak małe bezy. Można je umoczyć w czekoladzie lub nią nadziać, och! – Ciel zmarszczył brwi w niedowierzaniu. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie pocałowałeś!

– W końcu zrozumiałeś moje wcześniejsze zawahanie – spróbował Sebastian.

– Wynoś się. Natychmiast.

Sebastian o niczym innym nie marzył.

Potem zobaczył panicza na kolacji, w czasie której ten odmawiał spojrzenia na niego. Sebastian wiedział, że to nie z wyboru, raczej wyglądało na to, że panicz nie może patrzeć na niego i nie rumienić się jak gotujący kocioł. Żeby naprawić swój błąd, Sebastian zrobił najlepsze całuski na świecie – pół z nich było nadziewanych czekoladą, a drugie pół przygotowane do maczania w niej.

Kiedy panicz poprosił o swojego całuska po kolacji rumieniąc się całkowicie, twarz Sebastiana rozjaśniła się. Poszedł do kuchni i wrócił z ogromną paterą z całuskami.

– Twoje całuski, paniczu.

Ciel wbił w niego wzrok i odsunął tacę.

– Poprosiłem o całuska…

– Wiec je zaserwowałem.

– … bo chciałem, żebyś mnie pocałował.

Sebastian zamrugał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. To był zdecydowanie zły dzień.


End file.
